nwod_in_loco_parentisfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Cord
Evan Cord (multiple aliases, name unknown) Apparent Age: 25 Gangrel (Dead Wolf), former Gishtahu Blood Talon Scribe of Hunger, Ordo Dracul Blood Potency: 7 Background (What is Known) Most of the vampire now known as Evan Cord's history remains a mystery--even to him. His memory diminished from the Fog of Ages, he struggles to remember his lifetimes before, most often recalled through the dreams of his day slumber. What is known (to Evan and those he holds in confidence): He most recently woke from torpor in London, England, on Sunday, September 2, 1666. As history recorded, the so-called "Great Fire" started at the bakery of Thomas Farynor on Pudding Lane. The exact cause of the breakout, however, is not what the scholars belive. Evan was torpored in the earth beneath the building, and a group of papacy-sanctioned hunters, dedicated to his destruction, located his sleeping corpse and planned to use magic capable of exhuming his body that they might grant him his Final Death. The baker and his wife were ghouled to another Kindred in the city named Payne Hewett, who had tasked them with watching over the Gangrel. The female was killed, but not before her mate was able to send word to their maker and set the building aflame with them inside. The hunters were incinerated, while Evan slept far beneath the ground it stood upon. The blaze did not run its course for almost three nights. The firestorm continued north from one day to the next, and its wake, the homeless inhabitants of the city's slums--some seventy or eighty thousand, displaced by the gutting it had performed almost to Westminster and the palace itself--allowed xenophobia to spread rumors, as wide as the fire itself, that suspicious foreigners were to blame. The French and Dutch, especially, were targeted, as both were the country's enemies in the ongoing Second Anglo-Dutch War. Payne, of obvious French descent, grew fearful of retaliation against all Kindred by those who already wished to destroy them, as well as the lynchings and street violence that ran rampant. He forced Evan awake, and with both him and his own Childe, Henry Richmond, in tow, they fled. Returning to Payne's ancestral homeland in France, the aristocrat was able to seamlessly ingratiate himself into the favor of a provincial count named Ruskin d'Auvergnon (called a Prince, even though its autonomy was ended by King Philippe-Auguste some five centuries earlier). The young noble had lost his father at a young age, and the patronly French vampire was only too happy to fill that void if it meant access to the royal land and holdings--both coffers and serts. Ruskin's mother was rarely home, choosing to find warmth in the beds of other nobles in hopes of rallying their armies in support against her own rivals. The boy-now-man had been left in the care of a woman called Belle, whose distrustful nature was proving to be an obstacle to the Kindred. Exploiting a burgeoning fraternal relationship, Evan had been slowly enthralling the Prince to their cause and luring him away from the meddlesome young nanny who seemed to have designs of her own. Late one night, Belle tried to seduce Ruskin. Inured against her ensorcellment by the Gangrel's own, she revealed herself to be a dark fae creature, a changeling with desires as twisted as the realm that spawned her. In a fit of rage, she took Ruskin's life, or would have. The nascent ghoul was not so easily slain, and Evan took to task, finishing the job he started, Embracing Ruskin as his own Childe. No longer able to stay in Auvergnon, Prince Ruskin shaved the red-hair which had been the inspirationfor his familial name and took up his Christian name of Adam. The four traveled throughout Europe for more than another century, eventually crossing paths with others of their kind, notably an Italian author and courtier by the name of Giacomo Casanova. The Venetian adventurer was dashing and charming to a level that made most Daeva pale in comparison, so it surprised none when a member of that very Clan made him one of their own. Now five in number, more than a full lifetime by mortal reckoning had past, and they continued on to Germany, where they encounted a strange Eastern European vampire named Orlok. The Nosferatu had become reckless, though, and the countless deaths he caused--ascribed initially to the plague--brought unwanted attention upon all of them. The "Count" (as he called himself) had arranged for a contingency plan, and his agents (both mortal and less so) ferried the group of Kindred to America, where they reached the United States and largely went their own way. Evan, calling himself Eric in those days, encountered a werewolf. One of the Forsaken, he said the spirits had foretold that he would come to this land to follow the steps of his father. The Fog of Ages slowly revealed bits and pieces to the vampire's thoughts once more, and he remembered that he had been uragarum before his own Embrace, though details of that event, such as the where and when or the identity of his Sire, elude him to this day. He knew that his father had been the Alpha of a large pack somehwere in Europe, possibly Asia. The Uratha told him that his father had gone "west, to where the sun sinks below the waters". Leaving Count Orlok behind in New England (which later proved to be a gross error in judgment), Evan and the others slowly moved across the continent independent of one another. Henry went south. Payne eventually settled in Quebec. Adam did the same in New Orleans. All eventually became the Princes of their respective domains while Jake moved from town to town, seeking some sort of enlightenment from the teachings of the Ordo Dracul. Evan, meanwhile, traveled to the northwest reaches of modern-day Alaska and Vancouver before slowly moving down the coast in search of information about his father. When Count Orlok's body count had finally risen too high to dismiss the cause of deaths to the plague, he was driven from one state to the next before finally disappearing to the north of Payne's dominion, leaving his bloody trail in America. Meanwhile, word of the discovery of gold in California quickly spread like wildfire throughout the world. Payne, Henry, and Adam--former nobility, all--saw the chance to reclaim that which they had left behind. Over the span of a few months, all arrived in San Francisco just about the time that Evan was passing through. They attributed it to sheer chance, until they met a saloon girl by the name of Cassandra. Her strange gift of foresight compelled all but Evan to stay for a time while he journeyed on. With her guidance, each became a Primogen in service to that city's Prince. Finally reaching Los Angeles, Evan found his father, an Uratha whose connection to the spirit became so powerful that he was no longer subject to the ravages of time. As little more than a spirit garbed in flesh, he was as immortal as Evan himself. He explained that when Evan was a man of the years his body would ever carry, he was wounded beyond even a werewolf's ability to heal. So he took his dying son to a vampire, willing to save his body at the cost of his soul, and Evan was Embraced. His father told him of another Damned who had learned a way to find his way back into some semblance of Mother Luna's grace. This man, Juan Colmillo, a former uragarum himself, was the first of a bloodline he called the Dead Wolves. The pair, father and son, sought him out, and with his help, Evan learned to reclaim some of his birthright. Meanwhile, in San Francisco, the Prince of the City entertained an entourage from the Court of Los Angeles, led by the dhampyr Seneschal. While Cassandra was blind to the treachery unfolding around her, the same was not true of a woman named Teresa Urrea, granted the gift of foresight and healing after her own illness, who had come to California to treat a boy with meningitis. She saw what was to come, and she tried to warn the half-vampire... but it was too late for him--and much of the city--in the betrayal's aftermath. Some of the San Francisco Prince's Court--namely, Adam, Henry, Jake, Orlok, Payne, and Cassandra--learned of the coup too late. When the Los Angeles Prince woke with rage, to replace his own fallen allies, he offered them their same positions in Los Angeles. He gave the prophetess who had attempted to help his son a grant of land to establish a home upon which she could live out her mortal life with her family. She became stricken with tuberculousis, though, and sensing that she was uragarum as well, the Prince commanded Evan to Embrace her, and Teresa, who had been called the Mexican Joan of Ark (Jeanne d'Arc) in life, was reborn as Juanita Obscuro, now the Sheriff. To prevent complacency from jading him to future threats, the Prince of Los Angeles decreed that the final member of his inner circle would remain a contemporary, connected to the city around them and the events that transpired there. In the little more than a century that followed, Evan continued to learn much from his father, though the werewolf has ever withheld some details. He has additionally maintained close ties with Los Pobladores, the first and greatest pack of the city, with the Prince's blessing, acting as go-between for the two groups. Told almost three decades ago that the Alpha's mate was with child, when that baby--a boy--was born, Evan felt a strange connection to this brother, even more than those who came before. The Pince revealed that it was the result of a prophecy, and the bond the Dead Wolf had with his Wolf-Blooded half-sibling was merely one piece of a giant puzzle that would help to save Kindred everywhere in the very near future. The relationship was to be fostered with his full support, and no attack between changeling, vampire, and werewolf would be tolerated. All know that to break the accord between the three factions means instant execution. Description Evan Cord moved like a predator long before his Embrace. His heavily-muscled six-foot frame is even more bestial now, making him a physically imposing figure. In spite of that, or perhaps because of it, there's a certain allure, an air of danger like an animal magnetism, held in his chiseled features and piercing hazel eyes that alternatively appear blue or green at any given moment. His style doesn't vary much. Dark, spiky hair and a permanent five o'clock shadow seem like a natural extension of jeans, a tee stretched tightly across his chest, and a black leather jacket. Relations & Contacts PCs *'Clayton Danvers' - The shaman of the pack, he's so ensconced in the old ways, that he may be oblivious to the present. He remains a tie to Evan's father's leadership of the pack, but at times, he seems to fail to recognize the fact that the mantle has passed to Noah. *'Fuller Lancaster '- The willingness of the former Walker Between to put aside his own interests for both the pack and those he loves never ceases to amaze Evan, and his admiration for those qualities (as well as Noah's affection for him) have granted the once Storm Lord a special place in the Gangrel's esteem. He thinks of the redeemed Anshega as a brother now, second only to Noah himself. *'Josh Mackenzie' - The singer might otherwise be written off as just another pretty face if he didn't have such a good head on his shoulders. Both words and actions have proven insightful, rather than impulsive, and his supportive role within the pack has proven effective both on and off of the battlefield. *'Kyle Samson' - The new guy is full of piss and vinegar, but from what Noah tells him, his mouth hasn't written any checks that his ass can't cash. Accordingly, Evan isn't passing too much judgment on the bluster and bravado. If he does his job and does it well, that keeps the pack alive. He can talk shit all day long if that's the case. Doesn't mean the Dead Wolf has to like it... or him. That remains to be seen. *'Raul Bryant' - More methodical than the usual Rahu Blood Talon. He might have made a good Dead Wolf. With the coming tides of armageddon, that might need to be a conversation the former Full Moons should have, in case the worst should befall the brawler. *'Senzei Yunshan '- An intriguing Mekhet, wise beyond his years. His appetite for learning grew to friendship. His appetite for more progressed to a more intimate relationship, both physical and emotional. The nature of their bond is unfamiliar ground, but Evan is happier than he can remember ever being, and feels more strongly for him than he has ever experienced . NPCS *'Adam Ruskin '- His Childe, their bond is one forged from friendship and has endured for centuries. *'Cassandra '- This mysterious woman meddles in his affairs fairly regularly, but almost always to his benefit. *'Cain Cooper' - His uncle (in torpor), the Prince has always treated Evan as family, rather than subject. *'Chris Lancaster' - Untested and unproven, Evan can see enough of his father in him to not only give him the benefit of the doubt but expect great things from him. Noah's bond with the boy is both fraternal and paternal, so the vampire regards the young Storm Lord as his nephew, part of his ever-expanding extended family. *'Count Orlok '- Creepy bastard has been a pain in Evan's ass for centuries. Evan now knows him to be another cousin, but he considers the relationship to be in name only. *'Henry Richmond '- Arrogant and entitled, their rivalry has always been a source of amusement. *'Jake Newhouse '- Younger than Evan, he is nonetheless a master of the Coils. As such, his counsel is one that Evan seeks regularly. *'Juanita Oscuro '- His Childe, their bond was one not of Evan's choosing. As such, it is a formal thing of practicality, rather than personal sentiment. *'Noah Christian (The Alpha) '- His (half-)brother, Evan is extremely protective of him, with or without the prophecy. He would die for Noah without hesitation. *'Noah Cooper (The Seneschal) '- His cousin, he allows Evan to disregard protocols to unheard of levels. Their bond is a very casual one. *'Payne Hewett '- His cousin and his oldest friend, though hundreds, if not thousands, of years Evan's junior, he is nonetheless something of a protective, big brother figure in Evan's life. *'Seth Christian' - His father, immortal himself, has been a source of inspiration and guidance for Evan off-and-on over countless centuries. In the wake of his absence, Evan struggles to fill some of the roles that his absence has left vacant. Miscellaneous Equipment 2010 Chevy Camaro - This jet black muscle car is Evan's pride and joy. He doesn't let anyone else drive it. Quotes Pending Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves